


oops

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Married Life, Yohane cant do anything by herself, adult yohariko, burned - Freeform, give yohane luck plz, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: never leave Yohane alone with a candle and a toddler





	

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? no idea, it's a stupid story that I wanted to write. If you enjoy it, good for you.

It was a simple morning exact the crying and screaming of a 1 year old. Yoshiko was doing her best to claim her son down but that's not working out. 'why did Lily have to leave for her concert now of all times?!' Yoshiko thought to herself has her 1 year old is hitting her in the face. Riko had a concert that evening but she decided to go to the concert hall early to practice a bit more before the show. Yoshiko, who has the worst luck in existence, is in trusted the safely of their child. That morning was planned for her live stream but she can't get started if the kids isn't going to corporate with her. 

"I have to get this stream started, Mika! Can you stop scream for 4 hours while mommy does her work!?" That obviously didn't work. Then she thought of the second best thing, call for backup. She grabbed her phone and called Mari, as if that was a good idea. "Mari! I need your help!" "Of course you do, what is it this time? Having a hard time getting sexy time with Riko-chan?" Yohane wanted to break her neck for that comment. "No, Mika has been screaming since Lily left and he isn't claiming down no matter what I do and I got a stream in 5 minutes." Mari started laughing.   
"Try not calling him a span of satan and maybe he would be quiet." Mari laughed. "I'm serious! He has been trying to rip my face off!" It took a little longer for Mari to stop laughing. "Alright, alright! I normally when Momoko is like that i just put her pacifier in her mouth and sing a song to her." "Alright, I'll give it a try." With that, Yoshiko hangs up. She puts Mika on the couch as she quickly runs to the table on the other side that room that had Mika's pacifier. 

She also forgot she left her candles lit on the table in front of the couch. 

Mika sees the candles and tries to go up to it and touch it. Yohane sees this and runs falls face first on said table, burning her left cheek. Mika just laughs as Yoshiko cries in pain and tries to put out the fire. She calls 911 and also calls Mari. "Mari, come to the hospital and watch Mika."   
.  
.  
.

Yoshiko's burn wasn't dangerously serious but still serious. Kanan went to the hospital with Mari and stayed with Yoshiko. Mika was asleep the whole time and was smiling in his sleep. When Riko heard the news, she went to the hospital as quickly as she can when her concert ended. "Yocchan! Are you ok?!"Riko ran to her wife's side and hugged her. "Well your son hates me and wants me dead." She says has she give Mika to Riko. "What do you mean? He loves you." Yohane gave her a "he REALLY hates me" face."He claimed down when he saw my face getting barbecued." 

Mari's laughing can be heard in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i enjoy writing that? I'm open for request that would be better then this trash i have here


End file.
